vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caira Xasten
Summary Caira Xasten is a divine thief and priest driven to madness and vengeance against all good things due to the tragedies that plague her life, hoping to drive Atropus to the planet to destroy all life on its surface. Specifically, a meteor slew her lover and colleague- in the face of such impossibility, she blamed the gods and aimed to slaughter everyone in her madness. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely 6-C Name: Caira Xasten Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown, implied to be at least middle aged Classification: Human Ur-Priest Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Stealth Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Abstracts, nonexistents, spirits, intangible creatures, conceptual monsters, and beings on other or multiple planes of existence), Rapier Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Damage Reduction via Stoneskin, Afterimage Creation via Blur, Perception Manipulation via Daze, Empathic Manipulation via Wave of Grief, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation via Bardic Music, Power Nullification via Countersong, Necromancy, Power Mimicry (Capable of stealing the powers of others and using them consistently), Illusion Creation via Doomtide, Invisibility, Self-Morality Manipulation, Magic Detection, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (All via Apocalypse from the Sky), Pain Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Existence Erasure via Destruction, Paralysis Inducement and Death Manipulation via Blasphemy, Plant Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction via Greater Bestow Curse, Creation, Teleportation via Word of Recall, Fear Manipulation via Castigate, Darkness Manipulation via Crawling Darkness, Morality Manipulation via Morality Undone, Summoning of Undead, Poison Manipulation, Invisbility and Death Manipulation Nullification (Can purge targets of their invisibility and prevent instant death attacks from affecting her), Forcefield Creation via Entropic Shield, Light Manipulation, Blessed, Self-Madness Manipulation (Renders herself insane to prevent interference with her mind), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Poison Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, likely Island level+ (Comparable to Gorguth) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Capable of dodging lightning with relative ease) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push over 900 kg) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, likely Island Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+, likely Island level+ (Can withstand attacks from creatures of similar power) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Up to hundreds of kilometers with most powerful spell Standard Equipment: Rapier of Frost, various magical protections, holy symbol and arcane components Intelligence: Gifted, maintains an intelligence score vastly above average and is capable of complex magic Weaknesses: Is effectively insane Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Morality Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pain Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Plant Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons